The Ugly Truth
by Judy-Licious
Summary: Drew finds a girl in a club and himself in love. — MayDrew, DISCONTINUED
1. ONE

**Summary:** AU: When May Maple wakes up after a one nightstand she doesn't remember and Drew Hayden finds himself utterly attracted to her and tries everything to make her his even though she's in a well going relationship, it can't get any worse. Right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything 'cause I'm a loser. :'(

* * *

** The Ugly Truth**

**ONE**

Prologue**  
**

Clack, Clack. Clatter.

She turned to the right.

Clatter, clatter. Clack.

She turned to the left.

Clatter, clack, _clonk._

"Damn!"

Now May was officially awake and it did not make her happy in the least. Rather, it was the opposite. She began to _hate_ this morning. For various reasons: First, her head felt like it was about to explode, second, those incredibly loud noises (wherever they were coming from) worsened aforementioned headache and third, her pillows felt undeniably unfluffy today and they were _always_ fluffy. That, she had made sure while buying them half a year ago. So why the gosh darned Hell were these pillows so uncomfortable?

One last time she turned to the other side, noting that it wasn't a very clever idea. The sun's rays were directly hitting her face, causing her brain to throb painfully against her skull. Or so it felt. This, however, was rather odd because in all those years she had lived in her small apartment in the north of Petalburg the sun had never shone on her face from this ankle. First the pillows and now this? Something was off, she could practically smell it.

Lazily May opened up her eyes to confirm her in the morning not really well working mind was only playing tricks on her and she would be waking up in the exact same room as she always did. To her misery, that was not the case. The room she was in did not resemble hers at all. The only thing similar was the fact that it had a bed in it. The rest was completely different; clothes were scattered all over the ground (some of them she recognized as her own) as were books, papers and a lot of other things. To say it shortly, the whole thing was nothing but a mess.

Desperately trying to find a clue as to where she was, May sat up and skimmed through the room. Luck did not seem to be with her. Apart from her clothes, all of her surroundings stayed as unfamiliar as they had been before.

_Wait. . . . clothes?_

Slowly her eyes wandered downward. She was stark naked.

She couldn't have. Could she?

As panic began to arise in her body, her gaze flashed to the door which was left ajar. Noises still kept coming from the other side.

Almost as if in slow motion, she tilted her head to the left, bit by bit revealing the other side of the door. A man was standing in a kitchen, currently seeming to make some coffee. Her eyes were now doubled in size. Not because this man's hair color was apparently apple green, but because of the fact that he wasn't wearing anything besides boxer shorts.

Clack, Clack. Clatter.

What the heck had happened the previous night? Why was she in a foreign bed in a foreign apartment with her clothes being anywhere but on her body and a foreign, almost naked man in a foreign kitchen?!

May was not stupid, she knew fairly well why. It was all _her_ fault. Of that, she was sure. Although, it seemed kind of weird – May knew from Soledad that April went to parties, but promised never to bring men home or vice versa.

Had she broken her word?

From the look of her surroundings, May decided that she had. Yet, what was she going to do now? Especially since there was still that half naked grass head behind the door.

She sighed, toying with the idea of simply dressing herself and leaving the apartment without saying one word to the stranger in the kitchen. But exactly in that second something else caught her attention. It was a call from said stranger in the kitchen.

"Hey! Are you awake?"

In an instant, May threw herself back on the bed, hid under the blanket and pretended to sleep. She wasn't even remotely ready to face that guy yet – if at all.

"Hey!"

She heard how the door opened with a painfully loud _squeak_ and heavy footsteps approached her. The wooden floor creaked under him as he kneed down to May and patted her shoulder.

"C'mon, get up already." His voice sounded deep but smooth to May and she liked his friendly tone. Carefully she lifted the sheets to get a proper view of the man. He smiled when she looked at him, which made his features even more gorgeous than they would normally appear, May noted. But the most fascinating thing about him seemed to be his silky green hair and matching eyes. On every other person it would have looked completely unnatural - ugly even - but to him, it seemed to completely belong.

It was then, May realized that she wasn't merely taking a look anymore, but _gawking_ at the guy. She flushed, feeling suddenly stupid and unsure of what to say. Yet, to May's delight, it didn't look like she had to, since Grass Head began to talk again.

"You don't look too good," he stated and smiled sympathetically. "Would you fancy a coffee?"

May winced. Her headache was getting worse. "Make it strong."

The man let out a tiny chuckle, before getting up and heading back for the kitchen.

About five minutes later, May stood on the threshold to the kitchen, completely dressed, while a steaming coffee already waited for her on a dark wooden table along with the green haired stranger, who was still wearing nothing but boxer shorts and currently smearing butter on a slice of toast. She was anxious. What was she supposed to say in a situation like this? What was she supposed to do?

I shouldn't be here in the first place, a voice in the back of her head snarled, frustrated. May decided to ignore it and shuffled as casually as possible toward the table and sat down. The delicious scent of coffee started to fill her nose, but for some reason she didn't dare touch it. The idea of simply leaving flashed back through her head; she felt that it was already too late for that, though.

"Aren't you drinking that?" Grass Head asked, suddenly appearing at the other end of the table and shooting her a look lying somewhere in between confusion and amusement.

"Oh", May began and was pretty sure she looked like she was as excited about what she was going to say as the man in front of her. _And she was._ After a few attempts that all ended in heavy stuttering, however, she let it be and simply took a sip of her coffee, which was everything but nice and hot by now. Ignoring the urge to spit it all out again, she discreetly put the mug back on the table and swallowed.

Ugh. Lukewarm coffee.

But before May was able to scrunch up her face in disgust, muffled snorts of laughter began to fill the room. Confusedly May looked up.

"What?" she blurted, a little more agitated that she had intended to.

"It's just-" he suppressed another laugh "- you make funny faces!"

At that, May found herself agape. Who did this guy think he was?

And she couldn't help but wonder – where one nightstands always like this these days? If so, she was glad she never had one. Until now, anyway.

"Whatever" She cleared her throat awkwardly. "You never told me your name."

The laughter suddenly stopped and amusement changed into bewilderment. "Yes, I did." He gave her an odd look. "Yesterday."

"Really?" May laughed sheepishly, once again feeling very stupid. "I never-"

"You don't remember," Grass Head then suddenly said. It was a statement, not a question.

May was caught. Now her laughter also vanished, leaving her face with a bleakness she knew all too well. She had had this expression a lot in the past few years when it came to this subject. And as always the same, stern questions were gnawing at her. Could she tell him? Was he trustworthy enough to tell him about her and April and all the things that had happened? _All about it?_

She made the decision she mostly came to when debating these. No. No, she couldn't.

She had to admit, it wasn't really hard this time, though. Grass Head was a complete stranger who she would probably never see again. Why let him know unnecessary which weren't his business whatsoever?

Quickly, May changed back into sheepishly-laughing-mode. "I guess after drinking all that alcohol I must've forgotten." He didn't look like he was buying it. "Would you mind telling me again?"

"It's Drew."

"Nice to meet you, Drew."

There was silence. Not those silences where two people look each other in the eye and confessing their undying love without uttering a single May knew from countless chick-flicks but the awkward kind. Truth be told, she wasn't sure which she would prefer at that moment.

"By the way," Drew said after a pause. "Your mother called."

"What?"

"Your cell rang at eight o'clock but I found you still needed sleep, so I picked and it was your mother."

If May had thought the situation up until now was weird and uncomfortable already, she didn't know what this was.

"W-what did she say?"

"She asked me who the Hell I was." May couldn't help herself. She snickered. Whereas Drew's face remained apathetic. "She also called you May."

May's giggling worsened. "What else would she call me? It's my name"

"Yesterday," he began, his voice a tiny notch colder than before. "You said your name was April."

May stiffened. This was not good. Her cover was blown and she needed to think of a way to make her story believable again. Whatever her story was.

Yet, Drew didn't look like he wanted to let her do that, because he continued with his story. "Also a guy named Brendan called. When I told both, him and your mother, that I don't know 'May', but April they were suddenly very nervous."

"So what if I told you a fake name? This is just a one nightstand – maybe I didn't _want_ you to know my real name."

That had Drew taken aback, who was currently opening and shutting his mouth like goldfish when gaping for air.

May felt a smirk curling up her lips. That showed this guy for suspecting random things about someone like her. No matter how _true_ it might have been. Even though she highly doubted he'd been following the right trait.

"If you'd excuse me," she said and lifted herself from the chair. "I'm going home now."

Slowly and very casually she picked up her bag and slipped into her coat, while Drew just continued to stare. He only started to move when May's hand was already on the door handle and about to leave the apartment.

"Take this," he almost shouted, holding out a small white business card.

_Andrew S. L. Hayden, Marketing Executive_, it read. Underneath was the logo plus address from some company that sold energy drinks. As far as May remembered you wouldn't exactly call them _tasty_.

She shot him a questioning look. Rolling his eyes, he turned the card around, revealing the scribbled number of a cell phone.

"It's mine," he then said. "Maybe we could take a drink some time." He tried his best to look indifferent, but May was sure she had spotted a faint pink flush on his cheeks.

"Maybe," she merely answered, but took the card anyway.

"See you."

"Maybe," she repeated and a tiny smile graced her lips as she did so.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is the end of the first chapter. I know it's way short, especially when compared to my usual amount but this is just the prologue (kind of), so please don't mind. Also my throat hurts and I'm coughing all the time and all I wanted is to stop writing. :/

Anyway, please leave reviews everyone. You know I crave for them. Also appreciated is constructive criticism (!), love, hate, and even flames – so review, people, REVIEW!

:clears throat: I wish you all a happy new year. :)

Yours sincerely,

The supreme (and sick) Ruler of the Universe


	2. TWO

**A/N:** You know what I just noticed? I don't know how old Drew should be. Damn, I suck.

**Warning:** OOC-ness. Probably, though I tried to avoid it.

**Disclaimer:** The people in this story are nothing more than my little action figures.

* * *

**TWO**

Rolling Truth

Twenty minutes later, after having left that weird grass head's flat, May found herself back in familiar surroundings as she arrived at the restaurant her mother Caroline owned. May jobbed here occasionally to make up for the art school bills she paid for her. And although today wasn't 'occasionally' and, quite frankly, she just wanted to go home and let herself fall into her bed, May knew she had to inform her first about why she hadn't shown up at the restaurant for work and who that man on the phone had been.

She cringed just at the thought of it.

Still, it had to be done – and if she didn't . . . Let's just say, her mother was of the worrying type.

May took a deep breath and then entered the, due to the Christmas Season and the piercing cold outside, crowded diner, warm, thick air mingled with the smoke of cigarettes and the smell of fried meat blowing into her face. Above her head a tiny but shrill bell rang to announce that another customer had arrived.

Immediately, her friend and fellow waitress Dawn Lexington scurried toward her with a scolding look on her face.

"Where were you?" she shouted over the noise coming from the crowd around them, gesturing wildly. "Do you know how late it is?!"

May winced at the girl's voice that seemed to outshine the others with such a power it amazed her. "Not so loud."

"May?" Dawn asked, the anger from just half a minute ago completely vanished from her features. Instead, she looked concerned. Very so.

"Sorry," May smiled weakly, rubbing her temples. "I'm just having a hangover is all."

That left the other girl agape like a goldfish out of water, before changing her expression into mockery. May instantly regretted what she'd said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dawn snorted and placed her left hand on her hip. "You're sweet, innocent May Maple, you don't do alcohol."

May fought the rather childish urge to retort – after all was the problem that she'd actually told Dawn something about her hangover a lot more important –_ but for crying out loud_, she wasn't that of a good girl! She did too drink alcohol!

Sometimes. On occasions that absolutely required it.

But she did.

Yet before she was able to strangle her friend for her absolutely false statement or _do anything at all_, a whirl of brown and orange blurred her vision and two arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Darling!" the whirl cried out, and then reluctantly pulled back and ran its eyes up and down over May's body as if to check that nothing was missing. "Christ, where were you?"

May, who'd been in sort of a trance up until now, heaved a sigh. Her mother. As lovely and caring as Caroline was, she just cared _too_ much. "Mom," she began and stroked her throbbing skull gently. "I'm fine; I was--," she briefly glanced over to Dawn, "--at a party yesterday and got pretty drunk."

At first Caroline looked absolutely surprised, amused even, but then she suddenly changed her attitude, her eyes widening in horror. May bit her lip nervously.

"You should call Brendan," was all Caroline said after that. It had taken her a few minutes, but May was glad all the same. For her mother, her state seemed to be a lot harder to deal with than for herself, so she deemed it okay.

This was a scene Dawn had never seen before. Ever. May getting drunk at some party? And what was up with Caroline's weird reaction? She couldn't quite place her finger on it, yet she had this weird, gnawing sensation that something was incredibly off. The solution felt so close she could almost grasp it, but then her cell rang and took all of her attention away from the topic.

It was Gary; he was asking if she was free for a date tonight.

*

Across town Soledad Sienna couldn't help but feel annoyed. She had just finished a session with a bipolar and needed to rest and sort her thoughts out, so she was ready for the next patient, but _of course_ her phone had begun vibrating the exact second she'd sat down.

Someone who knows my work times, Soledad mused grimly as she fished in her handbag. Clever.

Finally, she found the stupid device, and was genuinely surprised at the name that was displayed on its glowing screen. What did _he_ want from her? They hadn't spoken in ages.

Hastily, she pressed the accept-call-button and croaked, "Drew?"

"Hey Sol," he shot back, his tone somehow odd. Odder than in her memory, anyway.

"Drew!" she exclaimed and stifled an astonished laugh. "It's really you! Gosh, how long has it been? Almost a year, hasn't it?" She couldn't believe _Drew Hayden_ was calling her. Exactly that Drew Hayden who had left Petalburg three years ago in order to study Literature in some renowned university in Johto and become a famous novelist. She just couldn't believe it; she hadn't talked to him since Christmas one year ago and the last time she'd seen him was even further back in the past.

"Yeah," came his court reply. Though Soledad barely noticed he had responded at all. She was too entranced by this impossible surprise.

"I really can't believe it," she continued, the thoughts from before about the next patient completely gone now. "It's just been so long."

"Well . . ." Drew cleared his throat awkwardly. Sure, he was happy to hear her voice again after so many months, as well, but he wasn't in the mood for all this mushy long-time-no-see shit. The after effects from last night were starting to kick in.

"'s there any specific reason you're calling?" Soledad asked then, slightly less euphoric than before and having found back to Earth.

"Well," Drew said again and suddenly found it had been a bad idea to call her. After all they hadn't seen or talked to each other in centuries; it was bound to be awkward. "Just wanted to know how things are?" he attempted nonetheless.

Soledad scoffed. "Yeah, right. And now please tell me the real reason."

But, if he was completely honest with himself, there was none. At least none that made much sense, so he kept quiet.

"Drew?" The joy from just a few seconds before had now completely vanished from her voice; instead it was stained with worry. The strange tone that he'd used when he'd greeted her, his behavior now – something was very wrong here.

He sighed. He was tired of this, so, so very tired. Tired of arguing; tired of explaining himself to other people just because they found he acted weirdly; tired of the never-ending mindless women he encountered everyday; tired of his job.

Tired of not knowing her full name.

"Drew?" Soledad repeated, higher pitched than she had intended to. She was a therapist for Christ's sake; why couldn't she stay calm?

"I don't know, Sol," he answered, although it seemed like he didn't even know she was there. "Everything's a mess. I feel . . . like there should be more to this but I just don't _know_."

"Drew?" It felt stupid only being able to say his name, yet she also felt that in a way it was good. Drew sounded like he was out of his mind, so not like the boy she used to baby-sit and hang out with, and maybe this was what he needed and the reason he was calling. So, at least for a while, he could be out of his mind and talk.

"Today made it even worse. Can you believe I didn't even ask for her name?"

Soledad wrinkled her nose in confusion. Did he refer to a girl from campus?

Most likely, she replied to herself; she didn't want to interrupt him right now.

"I feel so stupid," he sighed and for a couple of seconds the sound of his steady breaths was everything audible for her. "I wish I knew her name."

After that he said nothing, thus Soledad decided it was her turn, even though she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say.

"Is she someone from your university?" she attempted.

He laughed. "Oh Sol," he snickered and Soledad wondered just what the Hell could be so funny. "That one was good." Maybe it was worse than she'd expected? Maybe he really had gone crazy and she should better call a psychiatry?

"That wasn't a joke," she stated awkwardly, her hand already drifting to her address book.

"It wasn't?" There was genuine confusion in his voice. Soledad's worry grew. One of her closest friends was bonkers. She was a therapist. She couldn't help him; she didn't know how. What to do, what to do? This was a first; and it was weird.

"But it has to be," Drew continued. "I mean, I've stopped going to university, like, two years ago—"

"You what?!"

"You're acting like you didn't know—"

"Drew, for crying out loud!" Soledad was absolutely certain now. He was mad. Completely and utterly mad. It made her furious. How could he let himself become like this?

"Didn't I tell you?"

Silence.

"Oh shit," he whispered, pure shock dripping from the words. "I didn't tell you."

"No, you didn't," she agreed, clenching her hand with the address book in it.

"Sorry, Sol," he breathed out. "I guess I forgot."

"Am I supposed to forgive you just like that?" She couldn't believe it. It was outrageous; this whole conversation was. She wouldn't allow it to end like this. She would stop him and then change him back to normal. Oh yes, she would.

"I don't know, Sol," he said, sounding like was being tormented. "I don't know _anything_ at the moment."

That got her. His genuine feelings and hurt. The pain that accompanied every syllable. Most of her anger vanished with it and was replaced with compassion. It made her even more determined. She wouldn't allow it to end like this. "Tell me about it."

"The girl . . ."

"What about her?"

"She was different. I don't know what it was but she seemed different," he responded, the memories from today morning replaying in the back of his mind.

"Was it good or bad?"

"I don't know," he said again. It seemed to be the truth.

"How did you meet her?"

"It was in some bar last night. We danced and then I took her home with me." He clearly remembered her fresh laugh, her eyes sparkling wickedly and her cheeks tinted a velvety pink from the various tequilas. April. And then the next day. The confusion, the anonymity, the coldness. May.

"You want to see her again?"

"Yeah," he half-smiled. He wanted to see her and find out why she had been so weird in the morning. Like a totally different person.

"But you don't know her name?"

"Not really."

"Is that all?"

Drew considered the options for a moment. Should he tell her about it?

Oh to Hell with it.

"Well," he began and cleared his throat. "It doesn't have to be something important, but last night she said her name was April, and today morning she said it was _May_."

At that Soledad's breath caught. May. April. Was this a mere coincidence? April. May. No, it couldn't be. For a coincidence it was too weird and improbable. May. April. It wasn't possible.

"What," she squeaked and inwardly hated herself for it. "What did she look like?"

"Brown hair up until the shoulder, blue eyes, pretty short—"

"OhmyGod," Soledad squeezed out, her voice hitching slightly at the sheer improbability of it all.

"Sol!" Drew called out. Annoyance and confusion were bubbling in his gut. What did she know that he didn't? "Sol! What do you mean, "OhmyGod"? Do you know her?"

A mewl escaped her, and she just hoped he wasn't clever enough to put two and two together, even though she knew he was. He was bright. Always had been.

"Is she," he choked on the sentence, "Is she one of your patients?"

Soledad squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth together into a thin line. He hadn't disappointed her. Oh yes, he was a bright boy. Too bright for his own good. She was trapped now and couldn't just move on to another subject without making herself suspicious, although she was already doing that now with not giving him an answer. He had been too bright for her.


End file.
